This invention relates to spools and reels generally, and is more specifically related to a reel for holding and dispensing wire used for tying reinforcing steel.
Lengths of steel, such as steel rods, are used to reinforce concrete that is used in the construction of buildings, bridges and other concrete structures. These lengths of steel are tied together using wire that is specifically manufactured for tying reinforcing steel. In its most common embodiment, the tying wire is 16 gauge black annealed wire, but can also be plastic-coated black annealed wire, stainless steel wire, or other materials, and can come in sizes from 14 to 18 gauge. The wire is packaged from the manufacturer in a coil. The user cuts the wire to the desired length for tying the reinforcing steel.
In order to keep the wire handy, and for ease of use, the wire is contained on a reel which is worn by the worker. The reel comprises belt loops that allow the worker to wear the reel on the belt, and to pull off and cut the wire as needed. The use of this reel makes the wire handy and available for the worker.
Examples of reels for dispensing tie wire are shown in Beiderwell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,000 and Beiderwell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,491. Prior art reels commonly have a retaining cover or flange which is positioned over a spool. A threaded member retains this cover. The threaded member tends to loosen in use as the spool rotates, allowing the cover and spool to become separated, and reducing the efficiency of the worker. For example, the wire may lodge between the cover and the housing if the cover becomes loose and separates from the housing. Further, workers have a tendency to discard the entire reel, rather than replace the cover, if the cover completely separates from the spool. Still further, since the reel falls apart at what may be a substantial elevation common on construction projects, it may not be practical to repair or replace the reel.
The present invention is a reel for holding and dispensing wire that is used for tying reinforcing steel. The present invention comprises a spool that rotates within a housing. The spool has a cover that covers one side of the housing and the wire that is contained on the spool. The cover is retained in place over the spool by a retaining member, which is positioned over the cover. The retaining member holds the cover in place relative to the spool by other than threaded means, so that the retaining member does not unscrew and separate from the spool or cover during use. Various embodiments of the invention are disclosed herein.